nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Prefect (Italian Social Republic)
The Prefect is the monocratic organ of the State, which has two main broad duties: on one hand, the Prefect acts as both local governors and representative of the Government in the Province trough the Prefecture, in order to carry out political directives and guidelines at local level; on the other hand is in charge for all the central administration of the Ministry of Interior and, more generally, is a senior civil servant available for the most different needs. All Prefects depend on the Ministry of the Interior, and are a distinctive career within the Public Administration. The Prefect is the executive power throughout the province, and he exercises the powers delegated to him by laws and regulations, and watch over the maintenance of the rights of the Administrative raising , where appropriate, conflicts of jurisdiction. The prefects are, for all intents and purposes, the servants of the regime, even against the P.N.F. local leaders: he has to oversee the Federal Secretaries of the Party, but they have a faster track to get to the highest levels. In his Province, the Prefect shall publish and the execution of the laws, vigils on the progress of the Public Administrations, and in case of urgency emanates measures that he believes are essential in the different branches of service. The Prefect also oversees public security, has at its disposal the public forces and has the power to require the armed forces. In addition, the prefect presides over the Provincial Junta and the Provincial Administrative Junta. The time spent in office is an average of four years and varies greatly depending on the importance of the office itself. Prefects are appointed and transferred by Decree of the Duce, at the proposal of the Minister of the Interior. Some prefects, especially those of the most important capitals, are chosen from among Party Hierarchs (the so-called "political prefects") while those of the minor provincial capital cities are usually officials of the prefectorial career: the overall quota of "political prefects" is of 40% among all Prefects, including those not assigned to peripheral duties. The Patron Saint of the prefects is Saint Ambrose. Prefecture powers The Prefect hierarchically depends on the Minister of the Interior, but the Chief of Government and the Duce of the Republic may issue appropriate directives to the Prefects. At each Province, the Prefect is in charge of a Prefecture. The Prefecture is a peripheral organ of the Ministry of the Interior, but performs general functions. Each prefecture is assigned Vice-Prefects and Additional Vice-Prefects, in charge of the organizational units (Cabinet Office, Divisions, etc.). The Vice-Prefect Vicar is assigned the vicar functions to the Prefect. It ensures the coordinated operation of the administrative offices of the State and guarantees the sincere cooperation of local authorities. The Prefect may order the adoption of measures to prevent serious harm to the citizens. In addition, if they are not taken within the time specified, the Prefect, with the approval of the Minister responsible for the matter, can provide directly, having notified the Chief of Government. Public Security and public safety duties As Provincial Authority of Public Security, the Prefect is responsible for public order and security in the province, and directs the implementation of directives adopted in the field, ensuring unity of direction and coordination of tasks and activities of the officers and agents of public security. Finally, he manages the police force and other forces may be placed at its disposal; the Quaestor hierarchically depends on the Prefect. The being the Provincial Authority of P.S. implies the need for the Prefect of continuous contact with all political and social actors, patient work of relationships and understandings weaving, a constant attention to emerging social tensions and conflicts, aimed to activate, if necessary, interventions and initiatives appropriate to ensure the normal course of social life and the free operation of the institutions. Among the main measures of competence of the Prefect as provincial authority of P.S. are the qualification as a Public Security Officers granted to members of the Municipal Police, the release of weapons permits for self-defence and various authorizations in respect of explosives use, and the power of expulsion of aliens. The Prefect also has responsibilities in the field of civil protection. He prepares the plan to deal with the emergency on the whole territory of the province, and ensures the implementation, assuming the unified management of the emergency services to be activated at the provincial level, directing the activities of the Podestà of the municipalities concerned, and takes all necessary measures to ensure first aid. The prefect has the power to adopt urgent measures in order to prevent and eliminate serious threats to public safety, public security or public order, also against authorized political actors (i.e. the PNF and its factions): for example, Prefects can put the ban for the duration of up to three months of public meetings and processions within the territory of individual municipalities and, with the authorization of the Minister of the Interior, in the territory of the whole province, as many times as you experience the danger of acts of political violence. Local authorities surveillance With regard to the powers of control of the local authorities, the Prefect may suspend from office the Mayor, Councillors, Councillors and the presidents of the councils of the institutions, when they do acts contrary to the Constitution or for serious and persistent violations of law or serious reasons of public order, waiting for the Minister of the Interior has their removal. He may initiate the procedure for the dissolution of the municipal or provincial council and sending a commissioner and suspend the Board. The Prefect may also require inspections to ensure the smooth operation of services pertaining to the Mayor as official government and, if the mayor fails to fulfil its duties, may appoint a commissioner for the performance of duties. The functions of the Special Commissioner are carried out by officials of the prefectorial career. Ranks The Prefectorial career (It: Carriera Prefettizia) regards only the "A-Category", i.e. only officials and senior officials. The career has eight ranks. As it is can be noted, the lowest Prefectorial rank is equivalent to the second-lowest rank of other careers. Access to the prefectorial career is allowed exclusively through a public competition, which is followed by a training period of six months. Exception to this rule is the figure of the Prefect, who can be appointed drawing even from people who are not members of the prefectorial career. The prefectorial career consists of executive officials, except for the prefects, i.e. who have a executive (It: direttivo) rank. Rank insignia Category:Italy (Social Republic)